Crimson Nights
by Damon Rhodes
Summary: AU: This is going to be a rewrite of the entire series hopefully except that Harry wasn't at the Dursleys all these years and was actually with a vampire. Oh...Harry is a vampire too! Now a Severitus Challenge! ABANDONED
1. Prologue

Heya all, I'm sorry that I haven't updated Dark Attacks at all or restarted Mitternacht, but um…I'm outta ideas. So I'll pull a move from my friend, Uozumi and start another story. This will start short cause it's like a trailer thingy. So here we go! Ho ya, the words in here are in German, but I don't know it, so I'll write it in English.

Prologue

            Fire. Death. Blood. A farmhouse in the middle of Germany was alight in the flames of fury. It looked old, not from the current era. The construction is sturdy, built from stone and repaired over the years. The farmhouse over looks a large domain of rows of crops, already reaped for the winter.

            Directly in front of the house, a small family is shattered. A woman kneels in tears before the grisly sight of her family impaled upon wooden spikes that were previously used for scarecrows. Their innards pour from their split stomachs, their faces contorted in fear.

            The impaled persons, a man and a child, stare at the woman on the ground with cold and unwavering eyes that drill into her soul. "Child why do you cry for their deaths?" a chilling voice comes from behind the woman. "They are dead, it is time to move on. I only ended the pain of living."

            "You killed them?" she gasped.

            "I did," he said simply. "As I will you, but your journey won't end here, it shall continue."

            Before she could even start to ponder his comment, he was upon her. She was frozen in fear as he drove his fangs into her neck. '_A vampire?'_ her dying brain thought before the man spoke again.

            "You shall be mine forever," he whispered as he opened his wrist and fed her some of his life-giving blood. Her body convulsed as her organs gave out and finally died. "Better isn't it?" he asked in her ear.

            "Not really," she growled, grasping a fallen piece of wood from the impaling post. She drove this into his chest and twisted it as best as she could. 

            "How dare you attack me!" he howled as he attempted to pull the stake out. She took this moment to get up and shove him into the inferno that was her home. His screams finally ceased after a few minutes as his charred hand stopped grasping in the conflagration.

            Centuries later and a thousand miles away, Amara Balthazar awoke from a dream, only to remember that it had happened. She crawled out of her coffin to see the darkness had fallen already. Another coffin was sliding open as she got to her feet. A pair of green eyes looked out from the casket.

            "Good evening Amara," the boy said, crawling out and joining her.

            "Hello there Harry, how did you sleep?" she asked amiably.

            He flashed a grin, showing his fangs. "Like the dead Amara, like the dead."

AN: This could be fun!


	2. Chapter 1

Wow…reviews…cool. 5 reviews for a 450 word story? That's one review for every 90 words…I hope this continues! I see that people liked the prologue, so here is a bit more. Thanks and review!

Chapter 1

            "So what do you want to do tonight Harry? A bit of hunting? Or a bit more fun, like training?" Amara smiled.

            "I want to train! I'm a bit out of practice," Harry admitted. Amara sized up her companion, seeing if he was lying just a bit. Harry looked like a typical eleven year old, but she had been with him for too long not to know what was his "in practice" and his "out of practice".

            "I doubt that you're as out of practice as you think you are. You are already ready to attack," she said. Amara was 170 cm tall, with long white hair bound in a long pony tail. She looked eternally 25, doomed to live forever. Six years ago, she saved Harry and changed from a cynical, silent vampire to a kind and caring person, within the boundaries of being a vampire of course.

            "You can tell? I guess you are in practice too," Harry pouted.

            "Stop pouting, you big baby. Hey wait, isn't it your eleventh birthday?" Amara asked.

            "I think so, I really don't keep track any more, not much use for it," he answered truthfully. When you are immortal, what use do you have for birthdays?

            "Um, nothing…" Amara trailed off, looking out the window. A small digital clock that the two kept in the basement that they were staying in read 11:59. Just as it turned over, a large owl swept in and deposited a letter on Harry's head. It turned fast and left, without even a pause.

            "What's this?" Harry asked, opening the letter. He looked at the parchment with a reserved look on his face, soon becoming puzzlement. "What is Hogwarts?"

            "Hogwarts is your…destiny Harry. It is the gateway to the magical world that has been given to you by birthright," Amara said slowly.

            "Magic? I didn't know that vampires can be wizards and witches," Harry thought aloud.

            "There are always loopholes in the system," Amara smiled.

            "There is a message on the back!" Harry exclaimed. "'A professor will pick you and your guardian up and will assist in your school purchases. Said professor will house the two of you until school begins'. What does that mean?"

            "No clue, I guess that a Hogwarts professor will be picking us up. It seems that they are aware of us being vampires," Amara replied. "Does it say when he would be here?"

            "I think so, let me check," he scanned the message. "July 31, it says. Wait, today?" To answer his question, two angry knocks came from upstairs.

A/N: Guess who? Is it Hagrid? McGonagall? Snape? Whoever could it be? Until you know, REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE GOOD! REVIEW IF YOU WISH TO LIVE! I see you, you are reading this. If you are reading this and not reviewing, I may have to kill you. Save me time, just review!


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks for all of those lovely reviews! I love vampire stories, so I'm working on this until I can get some ideas for DC in or Mitternacht. I'm sick of vampire stories becoming slash, so all of those who really don't like slash, here you go. To those who do like slash, this isn't a slash fic, but I encourage you to read still. Thanks and here we go!

Chapter 2

            Amara and Harry ran up the stairs in the home that they inhabited outside London. The village was nice in that no one asked questions about the nocturnal residents of the dark home at the end of the lane. Once at the door, Amara swung it open to reveal an irate Severus Snape.

            "Sev? What are you doing here?" Amara asked, shocked.

            "I took the Potions position a few years ago," he answered back. "Is this he?"

            Harry could feel the hatred coming off of Snape. "If you are looking for Harry Potter, then yes, otherwise no," Harry growled.

            "Harry, manners! This is your Potions professor, Severus Snape," Amara said snippily, correcting Harry for the ill treatment of his new professor. "I assume that you will be housing us until school starts?"

            "Yes, and you Amara will be coming to Hogwarts to watch over your childe," Snape answered. "The Manor is set up for the two of you. And your food source is secure." 

            "Oh Sev, you are too good to us," Amara smiled.

            "How do you two know each other?" Harry asked.

            "Old friends," Snape snapped back at Harry, almost too quickly. "Now we must get moving, I know how much vampires loathe the sun."

            "What of our coffins?" Amara queried. "And everything else?"

            "They will be retrieved by my house elves momentarily. We will be leaving by portkey, I hope that is to everyone's liking," Snape sneered.

            "Can we catch a bite to eat before we leave?" Harry asked, red rimming the pupil of his eyes.

            "We have some in the fridge Harry," Amara stated. "Go and grab some. Be quick about it, your professor is not known for his patience."

            Harry nodded and ran off down the hall and into the kitchen.

            "So this is where you've been hiding," Snape said, looking around.

            "Hiding? We haven't been hiding. How about you, I haven't heard anything from you since…" Amara cut herself off before finishing the sentence, seeing Snape soften a bit.

            "Amara, I've change since then, she's dead and I don't even have a body to bury. It is…frustrating. I don't have anything tangible to remember her by," Snape sighed. "She left nothing, her ring is missing too."

            "As long as you remember her, Samantha will be with you where ever you go," Amara smiled through tears that threatened to fall.

            The two stood there for a long moment and Harry ran back into the room, a half-full bag of blood sticking out of his mouth. He pulled it out and offered some to Amara. She smiled at him and helped herself.

            "Are we ready?" Snape said, his composure returned. In his hand was a snake figuring. "Touch it and we can be off." Harry complied, not wanting to anger his future teacher any more. Amara followed suit and the three were off.

A/N: I have to admit; small chapters help me get these out faster. If you don't like the size of this, please leave a complaint; I will ignore them in the order that they arrive. Now to people who have read this Author's Note, REVIEW!!!


	4. Chapter 3

Hello again! This chapter may be a bit longer if I have time, so I hope that will please some of my dissidents. This is a Diagon Alley chapter, hopefully only one chapter (DC's was really big wasn't it?). And about Samantha, I'll drop some more clues later…muahahaha.

Chapter 3

            Harry landed in the main hall of Snape Manor in a heap. Amara and Severus (A/N: it's easier if I call him by his first name for now) managed to stay on their feet.

            "I hate traveling by portkey," Harry muttered, picking himself up off the ground. Amara laughed at his misfortune and he glared at her in return.

            "You two will be sleeping in the upper dungeons below us. Your items will be there when we return," Severus explained.

            "Return from where?" Harry asked.

            "Diagon Alley, boy. You need some school supplies, am I correct?" Severus answered. Harry's eyes flashed at the term used for him, but it died down quickly. "We can Floo there, but I assure you that it is not better than using a portkey."

            "I know how to Floo," Harry growled. Severus cocked one eyebrow and turned towards a large carved fireplace.

            "I would hate to rush you, but time is of the essence. The sun will be up at about 5:30, so you have about that amount of time to purchase everything," Severus said coldly to Harry.

            "Before we do this, why in the nine hells do you hate me so much?" Harry all but yelled.

            "That is a long story that I do not care to talk about," Severus sneered. "Now get in the fireplace and go to Diagon Alley." He shoved a handful of Floo powder in Harry's palms and pushed the boy into the fireplace.

            Harry glared at Severus in response. "Diagon Alley," he yelled as the flames turned green.

            Harry tumbled out of the fireplace in the shopping area, followed by Severus and Amara. "Harry, could you at least land one form of transportation?" Amara sighed.

            "Oh shut it Amara," Harry snapped.

            "Lets hurry this along, I do not wish to dawdle," Severus said, brushing past Amara helping Harry up. Diagon Alley was almost empty this time of night, leaving the dregs of society to arise. The main shops were open luckily and the three made their way around, checking off items as they purchased them.

            Amara always kept some money with her, later supplemented by money from Gringotts that they had gotten after her moneybag became significantly lighter. Robe selection was different for Harry that most people in that his robes all had hoods which hid his head from the sun.

            Next of the list was a pet. A cat or a toad would be too boring, and an owl just wasn't…right. A snake was way to cliché and they were way too chatty with their incessant chattering. Something caught Harry's attention in the deeper parts of the store. A large black raven stood on a perch, glaring at Harry as he moved within the rows. Needless to add, Harry bought the bird on the spot, getting a bit of a look from his Potions Master, but not a work was spoken about it.

            The bird hated its cage and insisted on perching on its master's shoulder. Harry named the raven Hades, after the Greek god of the underworld, but mostly because it was a pretty cool name. 

The last stop on the list was for a wand. This was the moment Harry was waiting for, his key to magic. The trio walked into Ollivander's (Fine Makers of Wands Since 382 B.C.) and the adults sat in two spindly chairs as Harry moved towards the desk.

"What do we have here? A nocturnal visitor to my shop?" said a voice from the shelves. The owner of the store emerged from their rear of the store and surveyed his customers. "I see, two vampires, this is why I have visitors."

Harry was a bit shocked that the man could tell that the two of them were vampires. "I am here for a wand."

"Why else would you be here?" Ollivander asked, a bit of smile on his face. "A vampire-wizard. You are not a common occurrence; there has been only one of your kind in a millennia. I don't think I even have to measure you." The man disappeared into the shelves again.

"Aha! Here it is," he called from within the bowels of the store. He reappeared with a black steel box in hand. The lock came off with a key off of Ollivander's necklace. "This has been waiting here for centuries for a vampire-wizard. It is the oddest combination ever recorded. It is actually metal, not wood, with part of a vampire's heart inside for the core. Give it a wave."

Harry took the wand from the man and complied with his wishes. The wand gave off a rush of power that would be like a mortal touching the third rail on a subway track. The energy was as dark as it could be, but with a certain element that made the darkness not…evil. Harry's mind flashed with images long ago, of vampires and mortals, doing many a thing. "What was that?" Harry gasped.

"That would be images from the vampire who supplied the core," Ollivander explained. "Her name was Samantha Carnane, and elder vampire who told me that the core would help the kindred who could control magic."

A/N: Okay here, it's longer, HAPPY? I think I will now start to respond to reviewers for each chapter, just to show my appreciation!

Drusilla- Thanks for the kind remarks; Samantha will be talked about even more after this chapter!

HecateDeMort- Thanks! And here's a longer chapter you big baby! Just kidding! It's my Spring Break right now, so I can get these out faster now!

Anarane Anwamane- Wow, really? Why thank you! Could you say that to my English teacher? She thinks that I write horribly.


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry about not getting a chapter out yesterday. I'd like to say I had some reason why, but I just didn't have too much motivation. I just sat in my chair and read crossovers. Enough about me, let's work on the story!

Chapter 4

            The three emerged from Ollivander's a bit rattled by the odd encounter they had. Professor Snape looked sick while Amara appeared a bit perplexed.

            "Harry what happened back there?" Amara asked.

            "I'm not too sure, all I know is that this wand is perfect for me, I can feel it even when I am not touching it. It seems…alive," Harry explained.

            "If that is all, we should be heading back to the Manor," Snape said, finally finding his voice. Harry nodded, checking his pockets for his shrunken items and patting Hades, who was still on his shoulder, on the head.

The three arrived at the fireplace and followed Snape back to the Manor. The house elves had arrived with Harry and Amara's possessions, the coffins resting in the main hall. Snape scowled and with a flip of his wand and a word, the items floated a few centimeters off the ground. The mobile objects along with the vampires followed the professor down a flight of stairs and into a bare stone room.

            "Don't you just love the view Harry?" Amara smirked, looked at the windowless room.

            "Don't get smart with me, unless you want to bake in the morning," Snape growled.

            "We don't bake, we just get headaches because the sun is so bright," Harry corrected.

            "I am aware of vampires and their weaknesses Mr. Potter, there is no need to correct me," Snape said coolly.

            "Since we are in a windowless room and I seem to have a large amount of time, would you mind explaining it to me why you seem to loathe me before I even met you," Harry snarled.

            "Seeing as you won't leave me alone, I will tell you that I do not like you because you saved all of those families from death under Voldemort, but couldn't save mine!" Snape yelled.

            Amara told Harry what had really happened a week after finding him. All Harry did was raise his eyebrows. "So you condemn me for something that I had no control over?"

            "Another thing is your bloody father! Saint James Potter, the glory of Hogwarts. All he was was a great braggart," Snape continued.

            "You sound like a child Professor! You blame me for things that I had no control over. Think Professor, think! How did _I_ do anything to you?" Harry said.

            "As you seem to be interrogating me, why don't you explain on how you became a vampire, Mr. Potter," Snape said, attempting to move the topic off of him.

            "I think Amara can explain it better than I can," Harry said softly, suddenly looking distant.

            "Harry, why don't you turn in, it could be a long day. Your professor and I will talk elsewhere. Good Morning Harry," Amara opened Harry's coffin and sealed it when Harry was in. Hades flew around the enclosed room and came to a rest on Harry's casket.

            "Upstairs, Amara?" Snape asked.

            "Yes, but please close the shades," Amara said, motioning upstairs.

This is a bit shorter because I can't feel my hands now; they are sort of running on autopilot. ALL WORK AND NO PLAY MAKE DAMON A DULL BOY See what I mean? Every review helps my hands, so REVIEW!

HexWa- I like Dark Harry's but they have to be good. I hate those temper tantrum Harry's you see all over. Thanks!

HecateDeMort- Sorry this is a bit shorter than the last, hopefully the next will be either big or immensely helpful. All I'll give about the wand is a definite maybe.

Kaaera- All your questions will be answered soon, maybe a few in the next chapter, who knows? Thanks for the compliments!

Drusilla- Thanks and to answer your question…maybe…*evil grin*

ERMonkey, Queen of Insanity who is too lazy to login- Nice name…hehehe…. Thanks for the AA listing! And thanks for the good words.


	6. Chapter 5

I hope this chapter will be both helpful and long, but it's almost midnight, so I'm not too sure how much of this I can get done before my forehead hits the keyboard. It's happened to me. Really. Those dot and the f and the j made marks on my forehead. Okay…here we go…I hope…

Chapter 5

            Amara and Severus sat in the library in of Snape Manor, the blinds sealed and the candles ablaze. Severus drank a gin and tonic while Amara had a blood bag that had made the trip over from her old home.

            "So how did our young savior turn into a vampire, I admit I am eager to know," Severus asked finally.

            "About five or six years ago I was walking around Little Winging, Surry," Amara started.

            "Walking? Or were you hunting?" Severus smirked.

            "Okay, so I was hunting. Don't interrupt," she glared at him. "I smelled something odd in the air. It wasn't death, but pain, the purest pain that I had ever smelled. It almost overwhelmed me, but I fought my instincts and followed the stench. What intrigued me is that this smell came from a normal looking house in the middle of suburbia. I forced open the door, hearing cries of pain on the other side and the view sickens me to this day."

            Amara paused for a moment and looked at her feet, trying to gather herself. Severus watched her with something akin to sympathy and waited for her to continue.

            "I walked into this house to see a boy looking about four being beaten by three people. For a moment, I thought them to be intruders, but upon glancing at a few pictures that were near the door, I matched the faces. The three people owned this home, but the boy seemed absent in the photographs. This boy may have been the intruder, but it did not warrant the beating he was receiving."

            "I went into action and pulled the boy from his assailants. The family protested that the boy was a freak and deserved a beating," Amara brushed a tear from her eye. "Sev, this was his family. His family, for God's sake. They were beating a boy because he was different."

            "I swept the boy from the home and left the area as fast as possible. The boy wasn't doing well; he had multiple fractures, a cracked skull, broken ribs, and internal bleeding. I did the only thing that I could do, I turned him. It saved him, in a sick, twisted way, I saved him and killed him in the same moment."

            "That was…Harry," Severus breathed, not really caring that he used the boy's first name. He didn't really hate the boy, more he hated what he reminded him of.

            "Oh God Sev, the horrors that this boy has seen. He has almost bled to death multiple times, his tolerance for pain is astounding, but trust is something that he doesn't give easily."

            "His relative did that? Dear Merlin, what has Dumbledore done?" Severus thought aloud.

            "Severus, we saw Samantha a year after that," Amara said.

            Snape froze, "You saw Sam?"

            "We were attacked by a band of vampire hunter, I was busy with a group of them and their leader attacked Harry. Sam came out of nowhere to defend him. She took the man's dying hit that was intended for Harry and died herself," Amara watched the man's eyes show so many emotions, she couldn't name them all.

            "She died to protect the boy," he said coldly. "That boy lives on the bodies of others." A loud smack resonated in the library as Amara slapped the man before her.

            "I can't believe that you would even think that. Samantha Snape gave her afterlife to protect Harry. It was her choice, not his," she growled. "Don't you dare blame Harry for your wife's death."

            The two sat in silence for a long moment before Amara spoke again. "It has been a long night, how about we both get some sleep. I am sure you could get used to your old nocturnal schedule for a few weeks for us can't you?" she smiled.

            "I think I could do that for an old friend," he gave a shadow of a smile in return. The two parted and Amara retreated to the dungeons. She got into her coffin and was about to close it when Harry's opened. Two green eyes peered from the depths of the casket, looking fearful.

            "Bad dream Harry?" Amara asked. He nodded in return. "You can sleep in my coffin tonight," she smiled as the small boy hopped joined her. "I won't let anything happen to you Harry, not again," she whispered as they both fell asleep.

A/N: Isn't that so cute, it's like an actual family. There you little pigmies, there is the back story, are you happy? You get the back-story and you get Samantha, now will you leave me alone for a bit while I cheer for the Red Wings? Jeeze, breathe people… Well on to the reviews!

Drusilla- How's that, does it work? Here's the answer to a few questions!

HecateDeMort- Thanks so much and here you go, you little hyperactive keyboard monkey…what that means…I don't know. 

Anarane Anwamane- Thanks again…is it just me or is this déjà vu? Déjà moo…the feeling that sometime, somewhere, you have seen that cow before

ERMonkey, Queen of Insanity- Here! Breathe! Here is the story!

HexWa- Either my computer or FanFiction.net has gone psychotic on me, because I can't find your review…so I'll try to do this by memory. Are muses the little things in my head with pitchforks that tell me to burn things? If so, then I've got a lot of them. And a lot of matches. Not usually a good combination.


	7. Chapter 6

I hope that most people were satisfied with the last chapter; it should have explained many a things in the story. Don't worry; I'll make for questions for you later on. Thanks all for the reviews! Remember Sam, she'll be important later on!

Chapter 6

            The group awoke just after sunset and congregated in the dining area of the Manor. Severus looked like he was going to fall asleep in his breakfast, obviously not used to the nocturnal schedule.

            "Coffee, Sev?" Amara asked, pushing the black elixir of caffeinated life towards him. He mumbled something unintelligible and grabbed the cup. He took one long drink and set the mug back down.

            "That's better," he sighed. He now looked a bit more awake and aware of his surroundings. He leveled his gaze on Harry, who was contentedly sucking on a blood bag. "Harry, I have to apologize to you. You haven't done anything to me, so I have no right to be cruel to you. I hope that we could start anew."

            "That sounds good sir," Harry smiled at the Potions Master. "I hope it wasn't my…history…that made you do this." Harry now looked a bit distant.

            "Partially, but mostly it was Amara who gave my moral compass a bit of a tune up," Severus said. "Also, she gave me a reminder of someone who I had lost who told me never to judge too soon."

            "Who was that?" Harry asked.

            Severus paused, debating if he should tell Harry. "She reminded me of my wife, Samantha."

            "Samantha was your wife?" Harry gasped. "Then I guess that this does belong to you." Severus looked at the boy with curiosity as Harry took a chain from his neck. On the end of the chain was a ring, a familiar ring to Severus.

            "It's her wedding ring," Severus said slowly. "How did you get this?"

            "When she died, he body turned into dust and blew away. The only thing left was her ring. I just wanted to remember my savior," Harry answered. "She said something odd to me before she died. It was 'share my heart with my Black Knight'. Do you understand that?"

            "Sam always called me her Black Knight," Severus actually smiled, his mind flashing with memories. "But sharing her heart? That is beyond me."

            The group was silent for a while, eating or drinking their breakfast (breakfast is when you wake up, so it was at night). Finally Amara spoke up. "Severus, do you think that you could tutor Harry in both magical and muggle subjects? He hasn't gone to a school and I know you can do both."

            "That can be arranged. I would hate for the savior of the world not knowing what the Draught of Living Death was," Severus smirked.

            "School?" Harry groaned.

            "Stop whining, I haven't made you go to school before, I feel like I'm slacking in the guardian business," Amara glared.

            "Don't worry; I'm not going to be the mean teacher I am at Hogwarts. Unless you annoy me, then I will," Severus said, sucking down the rest of his coffee. "Shall we begin today?"

            "I feel like a man being led to the gallows," Harry sighed.

            "Short drop with a sudden stop Harry, it will go by fast," Amara smirked.

            "Why do I not feel good about this?" Harry asked no one.

Sorry, another short one, I've been hoping around places doing things, so I don't have a lot of time. Also I watched the Red Wings lose, so I'm a bit out of focus. I think the Horror category in this is wrong, what do you all think? On to reviews!

HecateDeMort- How eloquent. Thank you very much.

Drusilla- A bit easier to understand now isn't it? About Sam, some more about her will be surfacing later on.

Kaaera- Whoa, you're more hyper than me on caffeine. Maybe not…my friends shutter when I remind them of me and a two liter of Mountain Dew. Thanks so much!

HexWa- Oh, those guys, they're up there somewhere; I get odd flashes of crap for random stories from them. Like the end for Deletions Creations…*evil laugh* It was my computer going nuts, it is trying to kill me, I swear!


	8. Chapter 7

So here we are again. Happy to see you all! Sorry about the lack of updates, I just got Unreal Tournament 2004, so I have been happily hunting people. I wasn't really going to make a chapter with Snape teaching Harry, but I guess I can do a bit. Enough chitchat, lets move on!

Chapter 7

            A week had passed since two vampires came to live at Snape Manor. The owner of the grand estate finally shifted his sleeping habits to accommodate his nocturnal guests and to properly teach young Harry without falling asleep in the cauldron. Overall, education hadn't been going too well.

            "Idiot boy!" Severus bellowed after a shockwave shook the manor. After a week of intensive learning, Harry learned a lot about every subject, but Potions just didn't work to well with him. The latest batch of Hearing enhancement potion had just exploded in a sonic boom, quaking the house.

            "Sorry, sir!" Harry yelled, knowing that Severus's ears were ringing too loud for him to hear anything.

            "Stop smiling you little brat!" Severus yelled back. The Potions Master glared at the young vampire and took a bottle out from his cloak. He sucked its contents dry and put it back in his cloak. "That's better. Now what did you do to that batch?"

            "I think the bat wings for auditory centering mixed with the unicorn horn for enhancement reacted negatively with the…" Harry paused for a moment, "newt's eyes for digestion."

            "Correct, it seems that something has gotten into the skull of yours," Severus glared while cleaning the area where the potion had exploded. "You must first add belladonna for stabilization purposes."

            "Yes sir, sorry for the mess," Harry apologized, helping to clean the mess. "But you have to admit, the sonic boom was pretty cool."

            "Indeed," Severus smirked a bit. "Just don't do it at Hogwarts, I will not be responsible for my actions."

            "What does that mean?" Harry asked.

            "I am a bit harsh on Gryffindors while at school," Severus answered.

            "Who said that I would be in Gryffindor?" Harry quirked an eyebrow. "Slytherin seems perfect for a vampire."

            "Your parents were Gryffindors to the core, there is no ay that you could be a Slytherin with His Lordship James Bloody Potter as your father," Severus sneered.

            "Let the dead rest, sir," Harry said, holding back some anger. "Except for Amara and me of course. No rest for the undead."

            "My apologies, my thoughts were clouded with the past," Severus waved his hand as if parting memories that were a mist before him.

            The two were silent while finishing the cleaning off the sludge from the potion. "I think that is all for today Harry," Severus finally said.

            "Oh, but I so wanted to blow something up again," Harry smirked.

            "Be gone undead demon, I need a drink," Severus sighed.

            "You wound me," Harry mimicked an arrow passing through his heart. The boy moved to leave, but hesitated by the door. "Sir, do you have anymore ideas about what your wife told me before she died? About her heart and you."

            "I have no idea. She left nothing here when she departed and all I have in the ring you gave me," Severus said, getting a glass of whiskey for himself.

            "What was her full name, maybe I would have met some of her clan while Amara and I were traveling," Harry asked.

            "It was Samantha Ariel Raven Carnane-Snape," Severus answered.

            "Samantha Carnane," Harry paused. "_The wand_" he hissed.

            Severus looked lost, but a wave of understanding washed over his face. He had forgotten that it was Samantha Carnane who had donated part of her heart for Harry's wand. "Let me see the wand."

            Harry complied and dropped the wand in the Potion Master's hand. Nothing happened. "What the crap?" Harry growled. "Wait, 'share my heart' she didn't say 'give my heart', she said to share it." The boy touched the wand in Severus's palm and the world around the two went black.

A/N: I'm so evil! Any guesses on what is going on? Evilness! No suggestions on genres? I'm in a good mood tonight because I saw the Red Wings smash the Predators! Three cheers for Detroit! 

HecateDeMort- You hit it right on the nose. I was going to write a vampire story with a fourth character for the Golden Trio, but I had problems with the sun thing. So I ran off of some neo-vampire storied in which they can go out in the sun. Thanks again!

Kaaera- I've been up for 72 hours once on like 6 2-liters of MD and played Roller coaster Tycoon.  Beat the game too! I love that line too, so I had to use it! I wasn't going to write this chapter, but just for you I did! Samantha is later!

Drusilla- While I have seen Buffy, I used a bit of my logic and the anime Hellsing. Which is awesome. To any vampire lovers who watch anime, I suggest this to you! That for the review!

potter-man1- Thank you very much and here you go!

Anarane Anwamane- Have we danced this dance before? Oooo… black cats… thanks again!

ERMonkey, Queen of Insanity who is to lazt yo log in- Thank you very much. HERE YOU GO!

HexWa- I'll think about that…hehehe…  thank you so much!


	9. Chapter 8

Wow…an update. I was in Detroit all weekend (go Wings!) and ate about a pound of good kielbasa. Dear god, I'll smell that in the morning. I hope that this chapter will mess with everyone's concept of what will be happening in this story from now on!

Chapter 8

            When the darkness disappeared, Harry and Severus awoke to a white light. "Okay you two, time to wake up," a female voice said. The two looked up in confusion at a woman with long black hair and piercing green eyes.

            "Sam?" Severus gasped.

            "Got it in one," Sam smiled. She hoisted the two up and smiled again. "I was wondering when you two would figure out my clue."

            "But how?" Harry asked.

            "I put part of my heart into a wand because of a prophesy that was made. It said that a vampire-wizard in the future would need the light of my heart. I trusted that seer and followed her order. When I traveled the world, that part of my heart was still connected to me. What I knew, my heart knew, so I left a message in here," Sam smiled at the two once more. "Okay it's more of a facsimile of me rather than a message."

            "Dear Merlin, Sam," Severus choked out.

            "Eloquent are we Severus? I thought you of all people would have figured out that clue first. And here I was thinking that I married the smart one," she smirked.

            "Why did you want to see us?" Harry interjected.

            "Straight and to the point," this time she did not smile. "I have to tell you two something that I would have told you in the flesh if I would have survived. As you can see, I didn't, so I must tell you now."

            Sam took a deep breath and stated. "Severus, I am sorry that I left that cold December morning, but I learned something that should not have happened. I fled in fear, not knowing what you would do. You were a Death Eater, and while I was fine with your spying, I feared it also."

"Sam what are you saying, what did you learn?" Severus questioned.

"Severus, I was pregnant," she whispered.

Severus was motionless for a long moment. "That's impossible, how?"

            "Do I need to explain the birds and the bees?" Sam smirked a bit.

            "Vampires cannot get pregnant Sam," Severus glared at her.

            "Then how do explain how I was?" she glared back.

            All Severus could do was sputter.

            "Excuse me; what do I have to do with this?" Harry asked timidly.

            "I will continue and you will see. When I found out that I was pregnant, I fled. I thought you would explode or turn the child over to Voldemort. I couldn't allow that, so I ran to the Potters," she paused. "Lily is my descendent; she is the great-great-great-granddaughter of my sister. I have watched over my living family for generations."

            "They took me in and helped me through my pregnancy, along with Lily's. The two of us went into labor at the same time and had our children near each other. My son was named Salonius Severus Snape and Lily's was Harry James Potter." Harry smiled when he heard this.

            "What happened to my son?" Severus said slowly.

            "The night of Voldemort's attack, I was out hunting. Lily and James were watching over the boys. Sal was charmed to be Harry's twin under the name of David William, but barely anyone even knew that he was in the house. I came back and saw the house in shambles and Death Eaters scrambling from the scene. James and Lily were dead and Harry had been…" Sam stopped.

            "The Scar?" Harry supplied.

            "Harry was dead," she said quickly.

            "What?" Harry and Severus both yelled.

            "Harry had been taken by a Death Eater and killed after Voldemort fell. Sal survived by hiding in the shadows and being silent. He was truly a half vampire, "Sam smiled sadly. "Sal had a scar from the mirror charm placed upon him, but it was not real, just a copy from the link that was severed. I couldn't take Sal with me; he was a savior to a world that needed hope. I wanted to so dearly."

            "You mean to say…?" Severus stammered out.

            "The boy that in next to you is your son, Salonius Severus Snape," Sam finished.

OOOOO, I'm evil. I surprised everyone I hope. I wasn't going to announce that this was Severitus until I wrote this chapter because I didn't want people to go into this with set ideas. Thanks a bunch to my reviewers and remember GO RED WINGS! Oh, and review…

HecateDeMort – Thanks and here you go!

Kaaera –Hope you feel better! I just had to have fun with Potions. Hmm… no reading my mind please, I need to keep everything in there that is there!

Drusilla – Here you go! Oh wait, another cliffhanger…I think.

Anarane Anwamane – Thank you so much, I hope this chapter clarifies it for you.

Henriette- Thanks for the review! Here's the next!


	10. Chapter 9

Early update. Everyone cheer! The Red Wings are on tonight also, so you must root for them. If you like Calgary, I might have to kill you. I missed all the reviews I usually get. Do I have to go back to threatening for reviews? I don't really want to do that, but I can if I have to. Please review, it just boosts my will to write. Okay on with the story!

Chapter 9

"My son?" Severus whispered.

"The one who was living as Harry Potter is Salonius Snape," Sam eyes filled with tears. "I am sorry I never told you, I thought I would survive."

"So you two are my parents?" Harry-Salonius said.

"Yes Sal, we are," Sam smiled through her tears.

Harry-Salonius slowly walked up to Sam and touched her cheek. Her tears were freely flowing as he gave his newfound mother a hug. "I always wanted a real parent."

"I am sorry, but I am really, truly dead. I can't stay with you," Sam sobbed.

"Dear Merlin," Severus muttered in shock. The man slowly walked up to the embracing pair and wrapped his arms around both of them. "A son, a son!" he said with a whoop.

"I wish I would have told you both sooner and for that I am infinitely sorry," Sam apologized.

"We know now, that is what is important," Severus sighed.

"The mirror charm will be wearing off as you leave, so you can't be Harry Potter anymore," Sam said while the group reluctantly broke the hug.

"Salonius Snape," Harry said slowly. "Sal Snape, what and odd name."

"It was my grandfather's, don't make fun of it," Severus glared.

"I would never make fun of my name, Father," he added the last word carefully.

"I am a father, what has his world come to?" Severus gasped.

"The same world that made a vampire a mother," Sam smiled. "It's time for you two to go back now."

"I don't want to leave you mum," Sal exclaimed.

"Mum?" Sam repeated, shocked. "You have just made my after-after life worthwhile."

"Sam, do we have to leave?" Severus asked.

"You need to live, not spend time visiting me," Sam's eyes watered again. "Goodbye you two and learn to love each other."

Before the tow could protest again, darkness descended again.

"So you two feeling like being conscious?" a female voice said sarcastically.

"I feel like I was hit by a dragon," Severus groaned.

"Ditto," Sal grunted.

"So how was Sam?" Amara smirked.

"You knew?" Severus gasped.

"I drank his blood, I can smell him. He wasn't a Potter; he had both Snape and Carnane in him. Plus, he shouldn't be aging as he is. He should be permanently a six-year old. I knew he was a half-vampire and I knew Sam. She was my childe you know," Amara paused. "I knew Sam and I knew about the wand. I knew that the Potters were her family, so I thought it out and the only logical conclusion was that the impossible was impossible had happened and Sam had a child."

"But I'm not Harry and you know," Sal glared.

"I did not tell because it wasn't my place. I didn't want to interfere with Sam's plans," Amara answered.

"I'm not Harry, dear Merlin that wounds odd," Sal breathed.

"This could be to our advantage. Harry's 'death' was announced in the news because of a charm on the Dursley's home. The wizarding world thinks that he is dead and we should keep it so. I purpose that Harry Potter disappears completely and Salonius Snape come in," Severus said.

"That I should take my own place?" Sal cocked an eyebrow, "How would I do that?"

"The charm that is on you is called the Mirror Charm. It mirrored the source completely. You looked like Harry looked, every scar that Harry got, you got, so on and so forth, at least until he died. The charm has been running on something akin to automatic since Harry died, but will deteriorate soon," Severus explained.

"How can you remove it?" Sal asked.

"It is a simple charm that can be removed easily. It isn't normally looked for in searches, which is why no one knew that is was on you," Sal's father continued.

"This is happening so fast," Sal muttered.

"Whatever happens, I'll be with you," Amara smiled, wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

So how is it everyone? Good? Great? Excellent? Wonderful? Crappy? I hope you all liked it, and I hope that it doesn't seem like Harry/Sal is jumping in too fast. Since he had already changed his life and thinking once, it would be easy to change it again. Vampires to fathers to names, it just is dynamic to him. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Shania Maxwell- Thank you very much for the review and I hope you enjoyed the next

Kaaera- Thanks and I hope that mirror charm explanation was helpful.

HecateDeMort- Thanks, but I haven't even started on the next yet, it might be out by…. Friday? Maybe Saturday?


	11. Chapter 10

 Sorry about the lack of posting, I hope that I can get chapters out faster now that I am out of school for a bit. The Lightning won the Stanley Cup and that is cool and all, but I still wanted the Red Wings to have it. Well, whatever. Here's the next, breathe people.

Chapter 10

A long moment passed between the three. They all had their minds in the past until the youngest amongst them interrupted their thoughts. "Can we remove the charm?" Sal asked slowly. Even in his mind, the boy called himself Sal. Harry was a tortured kid that needed to be laid to rest.

"Yes, that possible, but if it is removed, it can't be replaced," his father answered. The mind of Severus had changed too. He accepted the boy faster that anyone could have imagined, except maybe Sam. Whatever Severus thought about his son previously was done and all that was left was the love and joy of having a son.

"Let's do it then," Sal smiled.

"Are you sure?" Don't be too rushed in this if you aren't ready," Amara said.

"Harry has already announced dead when I was changed, let the boy rest finally, he has had a long, short life."

Severus was proud of his newly found son and his face showed it. "Close your eyes, this might be disorienting," Severus pulled out his wand and started an intricate wave pattern along with a line of words. Sal glowed for a moment and the form of Harry Potter was shattered.

Sal grew a few inches and lost the slight roundness of his face. His cheekbones slid up and his nose sharpened faintly as his face molded into one with a mix of Sam and Severus. The thin boy's body stretched out, making him look a bit gangly. His hair grew to his shoulders, straight and smooth. Finally, he watched the horrible scar on his forehead fade and disappear forever. Gone was the guise of Harold James Potter, and the form of Salonius Severus Snape, half-vampire by blood, accelerated by his mother's sire stood in his place.

"Dear Merlin," Severus breathed.

"I was just thinking that," Amara added.

"How do I look?" Sal asked hesitantly. The adults didn't say anything and pointed at a mirror. The boy walked over to see his true form. "This is me?" he said quietly.

Severus moved behind Sal and put his hand on the young vampire's shoulder. "It is but one step to creating Salonius Snape," he stated.

"What else is there?" Sal asked.

"Just some Ministry things, nothing to worry about," his father answered. In the small amount of time since the startling revelation, Severus' mask of neutrality had shattered, leaving a father behind.

"Papers and all that," Amara smiled. The elder vampire was happy that the two finally had someone. Severus was devastated when Sam left, which drove him deep into the Death Eaters and Dark Arts. Sal would be the light to drive the Potions Master from the darkness he had fallen into.

The next two weeks were alive with movement and change (plus a few explosions) at Snape Manor. Salonius Snape finally and officially existed and Harry Potter was laid to rest by sealing his name away. Severus and Sal continued their teaching and slowly became father and son.

A week before Hogwarts, the three were playing Quiddich at twilight, Severus turned out to be a very good chaser and Sal was good at most positions (his father didn't want his being beater because he could literally take someone's head off). The young vampire was best a seeker because of his small size and his enhanced vampire eyes. The gleam of the snitch shone for him, unlike what it did for mortals.

Currently, Amara was flying around the Snape Manor's Quiddich pitch haphazardly. "You just can't fly," Sal laughed at his sire as she fought for control of her broom.

"We all can't be naturals like you Sal," she yelled up when she finally landed. Sal just smirked and touched down to the earth on his new Nimbus 2000 next to her.

"I wish it were so, it would make for very interesting Quiddich matches," Sal said.

"Don't be egotistical," Severus smirked while bringing his broom to the ground.

"Yes Father," Sal drawled with a smile. "One week until Hogwarts. What will happen to me there?"

"Dumbledore knows of your 'condition' and will allow you to enter. If you use any of your abilities against a student, you will be taken into custody by the Ministry," Severus scowled at that dreaded office. "Otherwise, you will have your own room just incase of bloodlust and free reign of the school at night."

"Really?" Harry asked gleefully.

"He saw it fit to do such seeing that you are competent at night and are a nocturnal creature. Also, blood will be given to you for your meal and Amara will be joining us," Sal's father continued.

"Really?" Sal asked again.

"She is coming as your tutor and to restrain you incase of that you go into bloodlust," Severus paused. "Just be careful at night. The school can be a dangerous place during the dark hours."

"Really?" Sal smirked.

"Hilarious, really," Severus glared.

"Will 'it' be announced?" Sal questioned.

"No, so attempt to keep it quiet," his father answered. "But you can tell it to those who you deem trustworthy."

The three picked up their brooms and walked into the Manor. "Father, will I like Hogwarts?" Sal asked.

"I am sure of that. It is probably one of the best places to be. Hence why I am still there," said Severus.

"I can't wait!" Sal yelled as he ran through the door and into his home. His first real home. Merlin, it was nice.

A/N: So???? What did you think? This is a bit longer than the other chapters, but I hope the next to be even longer. Hogwarts ahoy! Now see that button at the very bottom? The one on the left? CLICK IT! Review now or I shall do some evil things to you. Doubt me? Well, shut it and review.

Kaaera- You got it. It is more or less a twin charm. A bit evil in that you can put a man in a cell and take his form exactly. Thanks for the review!

YoukoHiyume- Thanks!

Henriette- I hope I did. I love keeping people on their toes.

Spiffycool- Thank you very much. About him being Slytherin, I'm not sure. Either house has so much impact on the future and friendships that I will probably decide that as I type the hat's conversation.

Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor- Nice name and thanks!

HecateDeMort- Thanks!

ocpawnmaster1- Sort of, he's like a three-quarters vampire in that he still ages like a half-vampire but has more power like a full vampire. Thanks for the review.

Chompekitas- chapter lengths are set because of my note book. This was longer because I had a lot of time after finals and moved on to another page. The short chapter style helps me get more out and a bit faster. I fry at about 1500 words a chapter, so this is about my optimum size.

Unseen Watcher- About the fast thing, that's how I think, so I write fast. And dude, that name is freaking creepy… Thanks though

Mynona- Mmmm…sugar... Thanks, I wanted a mix of both and there aren't many out there. Though I think there is a challenge like this. I think it was BabyGoth17 or something like that. Thanks!

HexWa- I will probably talk about weaknesses fully later on. Maybe a DADA class or something. Thanks!

Asmodina- Thanks!

The Shadow Gypsy- Thanks!

Yve- He'll be IC in school. Don't worry.

Lois Lane- Thanks, I have been needing someone to say that. Thanks for the review.

Whoa…lots of reviews. Good night all!


	12. Chapter 11

Sorry about the lack of story people, my motivation has been between nil and President Bush's IQ, which isn't that big of a gap. I've been debating to do a few things, but I think that I will advance this a bit instead of doing some odds and ends. Maybe those will factor in later.

Chapter 11

            At last the day had come for all at Snape Manor, the fateful day for students and teachers alike. Hogwarts. But all was not peaceful at the Manor in the morning.

            "WAKE UP SAL!" Severus roared in the boy's ear as he dozed upon the collected baggage in the main hall. The young vampire woke with a start and sprung off the cases. He landed on his side and slid a few feet before glaring at his father.

            "You don't have to be so angry at me," Sal growled as he picked himself up off the ground.

            "I thought you were supposed to be adjusting your sleep habits," his father reminded. Just at the improper moment, Severus yawned.

            "Ha! I told you it was hard to do that!" Sal laughed.

            "Stop bickering you two," Amara said groggily as she wandered into the main hall. "Are we ready?"

            "Yes, all we have to do is use the portkey to get there if everything is collected," Severus answered.

            "Wait! Hades!" Sal yelled. The raven in question flew towards the boy and rested on his shoulder. "Okay, I am ready to go."

            "Keep your bags in contact with you and then touch the portkey," his father ordered. The three followed his command and disappeared.

            With a whoosh, the group materialized in the portkey transportation area at Platform 9 ¾. "I hate portkeys. I hate portkeys. I hate portkeys," Sal kept repeating as he extricated himself from the tangle of bags that fell on him. The other two just looked at him curiously while they scooped up their bags.

            "I swear Sal, you will never land one of those portkeys as long as you don't live," Amara laughed.

            "Keep it down Amara, we don't want people know about you-know-what," Sal whispered. He finally stood and grabbed his belongings. Amara and Sal looked out from the covered portkey area and into the sunny platform. They looked back at each other, raised their hoods, and put on sunglasses to shield their sensitive eyes. The group finally left the area (the man in charge of portkey management glared at them for taking to long to which Severus just glared back and almost made the man cry for his mother).

            "Okay Sal, this is where we see you off," Amara said once they have put Sal's baggage in the luggage car. "We will see you at Hogwarts and you are to go to your father after the meal is over rather than going to the common room."

            "See you both later, have fun without me," the young vampire smiled.

            "We would never dream of it," his father said with a wry grin. The two smiled and stepped back from the train as Sal climbed inside. Once the young vampire had found an empty compartment, he shut the blinds and sat down. Hades flew off his shoulder to sit on the luggage rack. The bird put its head underneath its wing and slumbered. Sal tried to stay awake, but fell to the lull of daytime.

            Sal's eyes opened back up once the sun had set. He was too used to waking at this time, so his body was already ready to go. But someone had joined him during the time he slept. The new person was a girl about his age with frizzy brown hair and was curled up with a book in a corner. Sal cleared his throat to get the intruder's attention.

            She looked up in shock. "I'm sorry…I don't want to intrude…the other compartments were full…I'll just be leaving," she stammered.

            "It's fine, don't worry," Sal said, stopping here fear. "I just wanted to know your name."

            "Oh, I am Hermione Granger, nice to meet you," she answered.

            "Salonius Snape, likewise," he smiled slightly. He needed to keep an icy outer to match his father's school attitude.

            "I'm really sorry about coming in here, I didn't have anywhere else to go to be alone and read," said Hermione.

            "It's fine really. What are you reading?" Sal asked.

            "_Hogwarts, a History_," she read from the cover. "It is very interesting."

            The two continued to chat for a few minutes until the door slid open, revealing a blond boy. The newcomer glared at Hermione with vicious intent. "What are you doing here?" he sneered.

(Do you know how much I want to leave it here?)

            "I could ask the same about you. North Scotland Boy's school?" she glared back.

            "Sister Margaret's School for Girls?" he growled.

            The two glared at each other for a long moment (while Sal looked between them, confused as anyone could get) until they both started to smile, then grin, and finally burst out laughing.

            "You were a witch Hermione?" the boy laughed as he sat down next to her.

            "Draco, I can't believe you were a wizard and didn't tell me!" Hermione giggled and smacked his shoulder playfully.

            "Excuse me," Sal cut in. "What is going on?"

            "Oh, Sal, excuse me. Salonius Snape, this is Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, this is Salonius Snape," Hermione introduced.

            "Are you Severus Snape's son?" Draco asked as they shook hands.

            "What of it?" Sal's eyes closed slightly behind his sunglasses.

            "He's my godfather and he didn't tell me he had a son," Draco answered.

            "Well, I was with a tutor for most of my life, so he didn't really talk about me much. Plus, is it ever easy to get information out of that man?" Sal smirked a bit. "So how do you two know each other?"

            "Oh he's my neighbor," Hermione supplied.

            "I moved there about five years ago after the big power shifts in the Ministry due to Harry Potter's death," Draco continued. "I met her there and we have been friends ever since."

            "What power shifts?" Sal was intrigued. The young vampire removed his sunglasses and pushed the hood off his head finally. The two looked at him curiously. "Oh don't mind these, I have sensitive eyes and skin. I have had this for years."

            "Oh, okay," said Draco, still not completely convinced. "After Harry Potter died, Fudge was removed by a vote of no confidence and Minister Moody came into power. Well, Alastor Moody was an old Auror, so once he was in power, he wanted harsher trials on Death Eaters who said they were under Imperio."

            "Oh, but how did you come to be living in the Muggle world? It sounds like you are a pureblood," Sal questioned.

            "My father was on trial and my mother testified. He was found guilty unlike the other Death Eaters. My mother and I had to go into hiding. We hid in a Muggle community and posed as a divorced family who needed to get away. The Manor was sealed for my mother and would come to me when I turned 18, so we had to stay in Muggle society."

            "In retrospect, you didn't hide your magic too well from people. I mean your dad kept appearing in our garden sometimes," Hermione laughed.

            "What? But your father was in Azkaban," Sal was confused again.

            "Yes he is in there," Draco sneered at that thought. "He wasn't my 'dad', just my father. My dad is Remus Lupin; he married my mum about three years ago and was ten times the parent my father was in those short years. He is my dad, not some abusive sadist in prison."

            The trio was silent for the rest of the trip. Hermione and Draco read books they had on them and Sal just looked out the window while he stroked Hades. A voice came over the train and told them that Hogwarts was five minutes away. Hermione panicked and shoved the boys out as she changed into he robes (Sal and Draco had put theirs on before they had portkeyed to the platform.

            She allowed them back in as the train slowed to a halt. "Hades!" Sal yelled as the bird took his shoulder. Draco and Hermione lead the way while Sal just followed them, in a bit of a daze. His 'death' caused many upheavals in the wizarding world. It was just astounding to him. He didn't pay attention as he stepped off the train and into the group of first-years, waiting their start in magic.

A/N: Here is a bigger chapter, are you happy? I hope I screwed up this work enough to make it different that any other fan fictions about there. Man, this felt good to get off my chest. Maybe I can get a new one up next week or something. Thanks for the reviews!

HecateDeMort- Thank you very much for reviewing

jeangab057- Thank you, I just love hearing that!

Kaaera- the wait is over, here you g!

Spiffycool- Thanks. I hope that I could keep Harry/Sal in character, I'm not that good at characterization The precautions I had screwed up on a story that I never posted here (cause it sucked), so I was a bit more ready.

VtE- Thank you! The first 'day' will be in two chapters, the next will be sorting and the isolation room.

cmn- HERE YOU GO THANK YOU hehehe…I just had to do that.

modern day vamp- Thank you very much.. There really aren't too many straight Harry is vamp stories that are any good. I do hope mine is though….

diamond004- Thank you very much. The idea for the story came from an obscure challenge from BabyGoth7, I think. But this is a bit different in that Severus isn't a vampire. I am a Severitus addict, so I love those and I love Harry-is-a-vampire stories, so I just had to mix the two. I have decided on the house and it isn't Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. I hope that some of you will be surprised with what I pick. I hope this chapter answered your friend question slightly.

websurffer- I was seriously considering it, but I decided that I really don't care about some typos and if I did, I would finish the story and revise the entire thing. If I need a beta, my sister is here and she did this for years in high school and I trust her evaluations. Thank you very much for offering. I hope that you will still read this story even if it is a bit confusing.

vJackiev- Thank you very much. Every time a reviewer writes, a writer gets a bigger ego…hehehe…

coriel- Yes it is legend, but the pure legend is different. The vampire legend is so bogged down by Christianity saying that two sticks will repel anything (try it with insects and Spam, it doesn't work and those are more evil than undead creatures). Current vampire literature is making vampire into romantic creatures, so I am working on that. The actual legend is very nasty and just plain out not good, so I use the fun version. Thank you for your review!

angiewolf- Thank you very much, I attempted to have this seem very different than other  Severitus in that there was no grudge to separate the two. I wanted the shift to be fast, not slow. You have to remember, they don't hate each other until they are in school, so you don't get that bad phase. Without the guise of Harry Potter, Severus does not see his enemy's face, but his son's. Sal has already had one life style change and has been moving a lot, so his life is dynamic instead of static like the canon-Harry is. When you add these together, the two can mesh well. About the chapter size, they end when my thoughts run out. As you can see, they end fast. Thank you very much for the review!


	13. Chapter 12

Ah it feels good to write sometimes. Not much to say before this one. By the end of this chapter I will have 10,000 words. Finally. I was 123 words short last time. I hope that you liked the size of the last chapter and I hope that I can keep sizes like that. But NO promises, okay? If this chapter seems odd, I watched 10 hours of Love Hina on internet TV, so I'm a little out of it. Enough with the chat, I know most people haven't read this at all. Grumble…I should start giving out secrets in the beginning and end. Okay, I'll shut up.

Chapter 12

            "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there Hermione?" a very, very large man said over the group of assembling students. Hermione blushed when many eyes turned upon her and she shifted her gaze to her feet.

            "Who's that Hermione?" Draco asked, a sly grin on his face. "Got yourself a boyfriend? You go for those older types do you?"

            "Oh shut up you albino jerk," she hissed at him. "Hagrid took me to Diagon Alley this year."

            Draco was silent after that but still had an infuriating grin on his face. Sal kept his cool during their bickering, but on the inside he was laughing. "C'mon, follow me—any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" Hagrid continued. The large man led the small group of small people along a precipitous, constricted path. Sal didn't pay notice to his newfound friends and instead watched the forest on both sides of the trail.

            "Sal? Sal, you there?" Hermione asked, waving her hand in front of his face. The young vampire jerked up and looked at her.

            "Yes?" he asked, a bit peeved at her for breaking his concentration.

            "You seemed to be over thinking something. Is it about Harry Potter's death or what happened after it?" she questioned, hitting it right on the dot. "You don't need to worry about it. You didn't have anything to do with it, so stop thinking about it."

            "Trust me, it's easier to just agree with her, it will save you some pain," said Draco. She punched him lightly in the shoulder in return. "A very violent person, she is."

            "It's nothing really, just some trains of thoughts that got connected," Sal said, putting the topic behind him, but not completely gone.

            "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid yelled over his enormous shoulder, interrupting the conversation the trio was previously having. "Jus' round this bend here." The group gave a gasp as the luminous castle came into view. It shone with unearthly power, a power that could not be described by a thousand poets.

            "Whoa," Draco mumbled.

            "Just what I was thinking," Hermione agreed.

            The group of first years stopped before a large lake with boats on the shore nearest to them. "No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid ordered the group. The three grabbed a boat when a dark brown haired girl walked up to them.

            "Can I join?" she asked timidly.

            "Sure," Hermione smiled. The girl smiled shyly and walked towards the boat. Her foot caught a rock on the way there. She fell into the boat face first with a loud 'thump'.

            "Ow. Ow. Ow," she moaned, sitting up and rubbing her face. Draco could barely hide his smile while Hermione was torn between concern and humor.

            "Are you alright?" Sal asked, helping her to a seat.

            "Yes, this happens a lot, I'm really clumsy," she frowned. Once the boats hard started to move under Hagrid's command, she introduced herself. "I'm Blaise Zabini, sorry about my entrance."

            "Sal Snape, it's all right, really," he smiled slightly. "Those two are Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy."

            The conversations dried up as the boats floated under a cliff, through a curtain of ivy and into a sort of harbor underneath the school. The four climbed out (in which Blaise tripped on the edge of the boat and fell on her face again). The assembly of first years followed Hagrid to a large set of wooden doors. The large man knocked three times on the heavy doors before him.

            The large door swung open, revealing a tall, ebony-haired witch wearing dark green robes. She had a very strict look about her, causing the students to cease all whispered conversations they were having. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said, handing the group over to the stern witch.

            "Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here," she said before pulling the large doors open to let the first years come through. She led the cluster into the large entrance hall. Large wasn't a proper term for the hall. Gigantic, enormous, colossal maybe, but not just large. For Sal, a large room was the main hall of Snape Manor. The entrance hall could fit 5 main halls inside with room to spare. The hall was lit by blazing torches, leaving the height of the room to the students' imagination.

            Off to the right, Sal could make out hundreds of voices easily. Obviously the rest or the school was already assembled and waiting for the first years to enter. Professor McGonagall directed to group into a chamber and she waited to address them.

Okay, sorry about this cut. I don't have time to make this chapter too much longer because I am heading out with my family tomorrow. Hopefully I can get a chapter in my notebook while I am doing this. It should be much, much longer (2000 I hope) and will finally get to the sorting. Hope for this to be up on Sunday. I am really sorry about this!

jeangab057- I hope you liked my revisions to the world. If you are voting for the house, I will be holding that until the next chapter is out. Where oh where should I place the trio? evil laugh

Anarane Anwamane- why thank you. I love ego boosters!

Kaaera- I did review that last chapter earlier, very good. DC is a bit hard to think right now. If I finish first year on this fic, I will finish off DC.

angiewolf- Why thank you! I haven't watched Forever Night, but I do watch other vampire things. I have watched Blade 1 and 2, Interview with the Vampire, Queen of the Damned, Otherworld, and some other random things. The anime Hellsing is also good for source material. If anyone would be interested, I am part of a vampire RPG board. Saerry Snape got me hooked on it. The URL is Other than that, I hoped that the timeline shifts were fluid and logical enough to fit. My thought process was that a weak liberal Minister failed to protect the savior, so a conservative Minister came in. Moody was the best and he hates Death Eaters with a passion. It sort of triggered on down the line.

Wolflady- Here is the next chapter and another will be out in two days I hope. Thank you very much. The Remus thing just sprang from nowhere and I just had to write it. In this, I assumed that Narcissa was good and Lucius was the evil one. Thanks for the review!

HecateDeMort- why thank you very much and here is the next.

Sakura Saisaka- Keep your eyes peeled for the next one!


End file.
